This competing renewal of the Postgraduate Training Program in Epithelial Biology, AR07422, extends 30 years of NIH support for postdoctoral training in skin research at Stanford. The objective of the program is to train postdoctoral fellow for future careers in research. The rationale for the multi-disciplinary design of the program within the Stanford Program in Epithelial Biology is based on the premise that future success in cutaneous biology research will be enhanced by training interactions within a broad scientific network. Developments during the prior funding cycle include: 1) Expansion of the Stanford Program in Epithelial Biology (PEB): AR07422 comprises the heart of the multi- disciplinary PEB, which has grown to over 60 Stanford faculty across the spectrum of biosciences disciplines. The Program is organized around scientific themes common to skin and other epithelial tissues, including differentiation, morphogenesis, tissue polarity and adhesion, stem cell biology, carcinogenesis, and molecular therapeutics, which, taken together comprise T32 training foci. 2) Enrichment of the T32 training environment: Embedded among basic science faculty, the core Dermatology labs leading this T32 have been further enriched by 14 Ph.D. students pursuing thesis efforts, a 25% expansion in research space in 2011, new equipment, new high throughput genomics core facilities, and a new in-lab core biocomputational training resource. 3) Enhancement of multi-disciplinary resources available to trainees: In addition to the PEB, T32 preceptors expanded their involvement and leadership in additional multi- disciplinary programs at Stanford, spanning Stem Cell Biology, Cancer and Genomics. 4) Acceleration of the scientific productivity of the Stanford skin research training community: Productivity, measured by high impact papers (ISI impact factor >12) has accelerated, with 22 high impact publications from the 4 Dermatology core preceptors over the prior funding cycle. 5) Successful training of future PIs over the past cycle: Research P.I.s emerging from the laboratories of the 4 Dermatology core preceptors are now Assistant Professors at institutions that include Duke, UCSF, Harvard, UCSD and the University of Pennsylvania. The Stanford Postgraduate Training Program in Epithelial Biology, AR07422, aims to train postdoctoral fellows to become future leaders in the field of research relevant to skin disease.